


Hat-Switching

by jedusaur



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, fedoras, first time with a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you, like, married with kids anyway?"</p><p>"Hey, you don't know what kind of an arrangement we have," says Matt. His arrangement with Simon doesn't actually allow for casual sex, but they have a dude-virginity exception on the conditions of prior notification and subsequent sordid details murmured upon request. Matt chooses to keep that to himself for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat-Switching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts), [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



> Unresearched PWP. I have no idea whether Darren Criss actually lives in L.A., or much of anything else about these two besides that they're hot and they look great together onscreen.

When Matt suggests to Ryan that "Somebody That I Used To Know" might work for Glee, he doesn't actually mean as a duet by estranged siblings. He doesn't mean to suggest himself as the singer, either, although if he's strictly honest he doesn't _not_ mean to suggest that. He's always kind of wanted to do a guest spot with those crazy kids. He doesn't make that explicit, though, just mentions that the song could be a good fit for the show and leaves it at that. The lovelorn brothers thing is all Ryan.

Glee is ridiculous, of course. That's basically its raison d'être, and Matt was expecting nothing less. He definitely wasn't expecting the incestuous undertones of his role, but he takes it in stride. He has a good time hamming up the familial angst and making soulful eyes at the dude he's supposed to be related to, who's smoking-hot and doesn't resemble him in the slightest.

Matt's familiarity with Darren Criss is limited to Glee and a vague sense of something relating to YouTube and Harry Potter, but they undeniably have great chemistry on camera. Perhaps not the sort of chemistry they're supposed to have, but whatever. They get along off-camera, too, enough for Matt to feel good about asking him out for a drink at the end of the day. 

Darren quirks an eyebrow and says, "You know I'm straight, right?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that somewhere," says Matt. "Could've fooled me. You're very well-groomed."

Darren snorts. "Thanks."

"So, drinks? I promise not to hit on you."

"Sure, I could go for a beer," says Darren. "Aren't you, like, married with kids anyway?"

"Hey, you don't know what kind of an arrangement we have," says Matt. His arrangement with Simon doesn't actually allow for casual sex, but they have a dude-virginity exception on the conditions of prior notification and subsequent sordid details murmured upon request. Matt chooses to keep that to himself for the time being.

***

"Seriously? You grew up in San Francisco and still never kissed a dude until you had to for the show?"

"Not really," says Darren, half-laughing. "A couple of brief dare-type pecks, but nothing in-depth."

Matt takes a sip of his drink and sets it down on one of the bar's bewilderingly neon coasters. "Why the gay role, then?"

"Really, man?" Darren shakes his head sadly. "I didn't expect that shit from you. Don't you get enough of it yourself?"

It's a fair point. "Well, yeah, but my answer is boring. I play straight guys because the vast majority of parts are for straight guys. It's not like there's a shortage of straight characters in television. Being Blaine is a statement."

Darren shrugs. "I guess. If my career has to be a statement to get people used to actors portraying sexual orientations that aren't theirs, I'm okay with that. Maybe someday somebody else won't have to make statements because I did. That would be pretty cool."

"I'll drink to that," says Matt, and does.

Darren is quiet for a moment, then says in a low voice, "You know, though, if anyone's ever made me question my sexuality... I wouldn't call it a crisis, but I definitely did a little soul-searching after the first time I saw you in a fedora on White Collar."

That sounds promising. "Oh, really? How'd that go for you?"

"I decided my soul has a weird thing for fedoras and moved on with my life." For the first time, Darren looks embarrassed. "But finding out you can sing, too..."

There's a reason Matt negotiated for that dude-virginity clause, and it has to do with the way his heart starts pounding at the prospect of getting to coax a hot guy out of his heterosexuality. He drains his glass, sets it aside, and leans forward onto his elbows. "Listen," he says softly. "I said I wouldn't hit on you, but I'm pretty sure you started it. So no pressure, okay, but if you're curious? I am totally happy to be your experiment."

Darren lets out a long breath and rubs his forehead. "I don't know. I don't want to write any checks my dick can't cash, you know? I might end up backing out and leaving you hanging, and that's just rude."

Matt laughs. He can't believe this kid. What kind of twenty-five-year-old worries about hurting a hookup's feelings? "If you walk out on me, I'll just call Simon and tell him about it, then get off to the sounds of him creaming his pants. No worries, seriously."

"Yeah?" Darren smiles hesitantly.

God damn, his smile is fucking gorgeous. Matt reaches for his wallet.

***

Darren has kissing down to an art. He's slow and thorough, and even with his eyes closed, it feels like his attention is completely devoted to Matt. His hand is spread out across the side of Matt's neck, and his thumb keeps stroking Matt's jawline, like he can't get used to the faint scratchiness of the skin there.

They keep it above the neck until Simon responds to the text Matt sent him, but even after they have his blessing, Matt is perfectly content to make out as long as Darren wants. They're curled into each other on Darren's couch, still fully clothed, not even touching much, just kissing, softly intent.

Matt pulls back a little, resting a hand on Darren's shoulder, and says, "All good?"

"Mhm." Darren nuzzles into Matt's neck. Matt can already tell he's going to be a cuddler. It's good that he's feeling comfortable; that means there's less chance of freak-outs and blue-balling. Matt meant it when he said it would be okay if they had to stop, but he's going to try not to let that happen. That means checking in, making sure Darren is okay, and letting him set the pace.

It's not too much longer before Darren starts poking his hand under the hem of Matt's shirt, exploring his torso with tentative fingertips. Matt pulls the shirt up to let him look, and Darren snags it and drags it the rest of the way off. Matt leans backward into the corner of the couch, and Darren tilts forward to follow, lips skittering down Matt's neck and over his chest. The wetness of his lips combined with the cool air on Matt's skin makes his nipples tighten up. Darren watches one of them stiffen, then kisses it, tongue darting out just a little.

"This is weird," he says against it. Matt can feel the vibrations of his voice through his mouth. Darren sucks a little, making Matt gasp. Darren looks up at him, like he's measuring the reaction. "Weird," he says again. "Dude nipples are tiny."

"Stop it, you're making me feel inadequate," says Matt. Darren sucks harder, and Matt hisses. "Fuck, that's good."

"I wanna try blowing you," says Darren.

That sounds like a great plan, albeit a little speedy. He doesn't want Darren getting spooked. "Maybe I should do you first."

Darren shakes his head. "I know what it's like to get a blowjob," he says. "A little stubble won't make that much of a difference. This is an evening of adventure and excitement and dicks boldly going where no dicks have gone before."

"Sold," says Matt, letting his head drop back against the couch. He feels Darren working his pants open, and looks back down, because he's not missing this. The idea of being Darren's first ever blowjob has him erect and ready long before Darren finishes dragging down his zipper.

Darren wraps his lips around the head of Matt's cock and sucks firmly once, running his tongue around the crown, then pulls off and works his mouth thoughtfully. "It doesn't really taste like anything," he says.

Matt does not shove Darren's head back down, because he is polite and patient, damn it. "I showered after shooting," he says. "It'll be a little muskier sometimes. Precome and jizz taste more distinct."

Darren licks again, gently running his fingers over Matt's balls. From what Matt can see of his expression, he looks a little reticent, but not enough to worry about. He spends some time touching lightly, just familiarizing himself with the equipment, before eventually going down all the way. It feels like a little too much for a beginner, and Matt can feel Darren's throat tightening up, but he doesn't gag.

"You don't have to take that much if it's uncomfortable," says Matt.

Darren surfaces for air, says, "I think I got it," and drops back down. There's not much suction happening, but the throat spasms feel amazing, and Matt's still stuck on the fact that Darren's never done this before. That in itself is enough to get him worked up, and then when Darren's hand starts teasing his balls again, it tips him almost to the edge.

"I'm gonna come if you keep doing that," Matt warns.

Darren pulls off. "Not yet," he says, and Matt has to actually grab the base of his cock and squeeze to keep himself under control. It's not innocence that gets to him when it comes to being a guy's first gay experience--he's not into actual virgins. It's getting to watch someone try something new and like it, _being_ that new thing they like, and seeing Darren's attitude shifting from hesitation to confidence is the hottest thing that's happened to Matt in a long time.

He watches Darren look at him, sprawled out half-naked over the couch, hand resting on his leaking cock. Darren's gaze lingers on it, then on the muscles of Matt's stomach and chest, and then he looks directly into Matt's eyes and grins. "This is working for me," he says. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"You owe me," says Matt solemnly. "This is practically torture." He jacks himself a couple times in demonstration of the hardship he's enduring. "What's next? You have good ideas, I'm letting you do the planning."

Darren looks away and then back. He breathes in deeply, then lets out the breath without saying anything.

Matt grabs Darren's wrist and pulls him on top of himself. "Spit it out," he orders. "What do you want? Anal? Spanking? Birthday cakes smashed in your face?"

Darren laughs into Matt's shoulder. "No cakes, but thanks for the offer. I was hoping... I've kind of always wanted to try getting rimmed, but none of the girls I've--"

"Absolutely," Matt interrupts. "Is there a bed in this place?"

Darren kisses him, rougher and more purposeful than before, then gets up and leads him down the hall. "Bedroom's right there," he says, pointing to a half-open door. "Make yourself comfy, I'll be there in a minute."

Matt pushes the door open the rest of the way and paws at the wall until he finds the light switch. It's obvious that Darren wasn't planning to bring anyone home tonight, but it's not a total pigsty. The bed is unmade, and there's a glass of water of indeterminate age sitting on the nightstand. Matt slides it gently away from the edge of the table, just in case things get enthusiastic, and takes off his pants.

The nightstand drawer contains lube, cough drops, and a copy of _Speaker For The Dead._ Matt is kicking back in bed, naked and investigating the bookmarked pages, when Darren comes in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He takes the book away and stows it back in the drawer. "Orson Scott Card is not and will never be involved in my sex life," he informs Matt.

Matt nods absentmindedly, distracted by the damp skin on display. He hasn't gotten to see much of Darren's body yet, and the loose tuck of the towel is too tempting to ignore. He hooks a finger in the hem, tugging gently. Darren lifts his arms and lets the towel fall to the floor.

His body is clearly the result of a well-coordinated team effort between nature and dedication. Matt strokes the skin of his stomach lightly, feeling the smooth topology of his muscles. Darren's not hard yet, but his cock is starting to react to the touch, swelling and darkening. Matt reaches around to grab Darren's ass--which is a pleasant handful indeed--and drags him down to the bed. Darren comes willingly, going in for another kiss. It's funny how much he seems to like making out. Most of the guys Matt's hooked up with treat it like physical small talk, necessary for politeness but ultimately pointless. Matt usually likes it well enough, but it's a lot more fun when the person he's doing it with is so obviously enjoying it.

Darren sucks leisurely on Matt's bottom lip, sending tingles down his neck. Matt grinds up against him, helplessly turned on. Every place their bodies press together is another reminder that this is Darren's first time, that he wasn't sure he wanted to do this, and every eager sound Darren moans into Matt's mouth is a confirmation that now he's completely on board.

Matt rolls Darren over onto his stomach and starts kissing the back of his neck. He intends to get to the rimming as soon as possible, but he gets distracted licking the muscles around Darren's shoulder blades. He's a lot more ripped than he looks when he's wearing clothes.

Darren whimpers into his pillow. Matt takes the hint to move on. He runs his tongue down Darren's spine and into his asscrack. It smells like lavender, which surprises a laugh out of him.

Darren peeks over his shoulder. "That's not reassuring."

"Sorry," says Matt. "Lavender. I'm, uh, glad to have helped you break free of the straight lifestyle so quickly."

"Shut up and quit stereotyping," says Darren. "I liked lavender way before you and your fedoras ruined everything. You want me to go freshen up with Old Spice for you?"

"I'm good," says Matt, and proves it with his tongue.

Darren buries his face in the pillow again, making a series of immensely gratifying noises. Matt digs his thumbs into Darren's ass, holding it open to give himself better access. He presses his tongue in just past the ring of muscle and flexes it repeatedly. Darren practically wails, hips twitching like he's trying hard not to shove himself backward. It's hot as hell.

Matt replaces his tongue with a fingertip and says, "Good?" just to find out whether Darren can still string words together.

"Fuuuuuck," groans Darren. "Yes, you've converted me, you win, _please_ don't fucking stop."

"Converted?" Matt repeats. "Women have tongues too, you know." He dips his head back down, kissing the inner curve of Darren's ass, licking into his hole again.

"Not to guys," says Darren. "To _you._ Jesus fucking fuck, right there, holy..."

There's only so much massaging Matt's ego can take before it starts throbbing past the point of no return, and that is the fucking breaking point. He grabs his cock and jerks himself off, simultaneously working his other hand under Darren's body. Darren lifts up to make room for it, impaling himself further onto Matt's tongue, and Matt can't breathe anymore, but he can put up with oxygen deprivation for a little while if it makes Darren gasp like that. He's not quite coordinated enough to jerk them both off at different angles, but he can jerk himself off while squeezing Darren's cock to the same rhythm, and that's apparently enough to send Darren shivering over the edge.

Matt's almost there, too. He pulls his head back and takes a few deep breaths, rubbing himself off frantically, thinking about how he's just made Darren feel something he's never felt before. Darren turns over and says, "Wait, don't..." but it's too late, Matt's coming.

"Damn," says Darren, even though he's grinning. "I wanted you to fuck me."

"Let me see if I can muster up an apology," says Matt, still a little out of breath. "Nope. Not sorry."

Darren snuggles against his shoulder. Matt was definitely right about him being a cuddler. He pokes Matt's jaw with his nose. "Maybe you could stay over and fuck me in the morning," he suggests.

Matt turns his head toward him. "You get that this is a one-time thing, right?" he says.

"Oh, shit." Darren tries to pull away. "Yeah, I totally get that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine." Matt knocks him back down onto his shoulder and squeezes him close. "Just making sure. Yeah, I can stay over." Maybe he can fuck Darren in the morning, too. It's still the same one-night stand if you're still in bed, he thinks. He'll text to make sure. It'll probably be okay. Simon thinks Darren is hot, too.

There's a thought: maybe Matt can talk him into a threesome sometime. Possibly involving fedoras.


End file.
